plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Arena/Strategies
The following below is a list of strategies for Battlez in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Feel free to add your own strategy that is not written here. Note that any strategy that you can use in both international and Chinese version should be placed here. Others that involve plants and/or zombies from the Chinese Version should be placed here instead. =General= Zombie Chicken Strategy You can easily deal these guys, as long as you have a Lightning Reed on the board. Lightning Reeds will not do any damage if the Buffz & Bruisez feature says the Fila-mint family is ineffective. So use Spikeweed and/or Spikerocks instead. Jester Zombie strategy If there are Jester Zombies on the lawn, then don't bring in some shooting plants or lobbed-shot plants just so it can deflect them back to your defenses. In order to keep the Jesters from making you keep up with your opponent, you'll need to bring in some plants that will not throw any projectiles at all. The following plants are weaknesses of Jester Zombie: * * * * * * (keeps it from deflecting back projectiles) * (splash damage only) * * * (powered) * * For more, see Jester Zombie *You can use any of the following plants to defeat this zombie. Note: Avoid using Bloomerang due to the fact that he can't defeat Jester Zombies and can't be destroyed by them. Primal Potato Mine Strategy Using Primal Potato Mine in Battlez is a pretty good call, due to his fast arming time and damage. You can learn how to make a Primal Potato Mine Strategy here. Required plants: Instructions: Plant a Primal Potato Mine on the lawn, then place a Tile Turnip underneath. Keep doing so until you have at least three or more Primal Potato Mines on Power Tiles. Use Power Lily to feed Plant Food to the potatoes, making them multiply, dealing damage to lots of zombies. This strategy works better, if you have an upgraded Primal Potato Mine and/or an upgraded Bombard-mint, as it'll cause a bigger explosion dealing more damage per shot. Warning: Avoid using this strategy if the Buffz & Bruisez feature says it'll get an ineffective buff. Blover Strategy Now, you may know that Blover is restricted from most tournaments, but there are some tournaments where Blover can be used. For an example, the first Gold Bloom Garden Party Tournament. Using Blover in Battlez is really good, since he'll blow away all airborne zombies on the board. Blover can also blow away zombies when they're in mid-air. This, however requires critical timing. The following plants can make ground zombies be affected by Blover: * * * * * (Depends on one of the imitated plants above) The best plant out of these is the Reinforce-mint. Planting him at the exact time Blover is on the board will wipe out all zombies on the lawn, giving the player heaps of points. Only you can use this strategy if Blover is not restricted in the following tournament. Dinosaurs can also affect zombies. For example, if a Raptor/Stegasouras kicks/flings a zombie into mid-air while Blover is on the board, he'll blow the zombie(s) away. Works better with an upgraded Blover. =Tournaments= Feel free to add a strategy to any of these tournaments below. Gold Blooms Garden Party Tournament insert text here Caulipower's Escalating Tournament TBA Dandelion's Brainstorm Tournament TBA Power Lily's Garden Party tournament TBA Wasabi Whip's Blitz Tournament TBA Explode-O-nut's All-Out Tournament This tournament is pretty easy since any zombie can instantly get destroyed by an Explode-O-nut. But because of his slow recharge, you'll want to upgrade and/or place a on the lawn. One hit by a Gargantuar and/or a Jurassic Rockpuncher will do massive explosions to most of the zombies. This will odd to put some BOOM into your blooms. Bombergranate's Garden Party Tournament TBA Electric Peashooter's Warped Tournament TBA Lightning reeds Brainstorm Tournament TBA Electric Currant's Garden Party Tournament TBA Electric Blueberry's Brainstorm Tournament TBA Cold Snapdragons Escalating Tournament TBA Solar Tomato's Warped Tournament This tournament can be pretty hard if you don't have a leveled up Solar Tomato and/or a leveled up Gold Bloom. Since most of the sun producing plants are restricted in this tournament, leveling up these plants are required: and . Use Power Lily to instantly recharge Gold Bloom for more Sun. You can also use Imitater to imitate Gold Bloom or Solar Tomato. If you have an Enlighten-mint, use it to boost Solar Tomato. Use these to produce loads of sun to defeat the zombies. Aloe's Escalating Tournament TBA Holly Barrier's Escalating Tournament TBA Strawburst's All-Out Tournament TBA Grapeshot's All-Out Tournament This is one very stupid tournament. The player could immediately loose to their opponent at the start of the battle because of the "Parachute Rain!" s. Luckily, there are some frozen Grapeshot's on the lawn which you can use to wipe out most of the Lost Pilot Zombies. Destroy the Ice blocks to wipe out the zombies. Remember, Hot Potato is excluded so use a Cherry Bomb instead. It is the fastest way to destroy them. Blover, however, won't come in handy since he'll just make all the zombies drop onto the lawn. Try to destroy them as quickly as possible before they eat any plants you've placed during Last Stand setup. Once that's taken care of, the battle truly begins! Plants needed: (Optional) *It'll be better if you have an upgraded Cherry Bomb with a fast recharge. Apple Mortar's Escalating Tournament TBA Arma-mint's Garden Party Tournament For this tournament, the player can see that the top and bottom lanes are covered in mold colonies. In order to destroy zombies on those lanes, you'll need to use the following plants: * * * * (Attracts zombie into it's lane) * * * * (3x3 area) * (Members of this family) * (If there are any airborne zombies in those lanes) * * (Imitates plants from above) Using these plants will do damage to the zombies in the lanes above or beneath them. Dusk Lobber, however, will need to be powered by a Moonflower in order to attack in three lanes. Place explosive plants up close to the zombies entering the lawn to destroy them quickly. Works better if they're leveled up and/or powered by a Bombard-mint. You can use to boost Apple Mortar's attacks. Escape Root's Blitz Tournament Since the time in this tournament goes a lot faster, it is important to defeat as much zombies as you can before time runs out. There are 8 pre-placed Sun-shroom's on the lawn and 7 are frozen, so use an explosive plant to thaw it. Sun-producing plants are restricted, making the pre-placed Sun-Shrooms the only plants to give you sun throughout the battle. So it is worth leveling up your Sun-Shroom. If you DON'T have Sun-shroom, then you can use the following plants to gain more sun, when fed with Plant Food: * * * * (Depends on imitated plant) Remember: You can use Escape Root to swap places with other plants if your Sun-shrooms are in danger. Toadstool's Warped Tournament TBA Snow Pea's All-Out Tournament TBA Contain-mint's Tournament As the first tournament to have the Buffz & Bruisez feature in it, Contain-mint's Tournament could be tough. First of all, the tournament contains three of the worst zombies in the game: * (May come with a metal grate underneath poncho) * (For more information, see Jester Zombie Strategy) * (For various reasons) Since there are evil potions on the lawn, Contain-mint family plants are required to slow them down. The following plants should be used: * (Gets rid of metal grate) * or (To prevent zombies from moving) * (Blocks flying imp) Time will go fast, so defeat as much zombies as you can to win. Trivia *This is the second tournament where the featured plant is a Power mint. The first is Arma-mint's Garden Party Tournament. Shadow Peashooter's Tournament Since Shadow Peashooter is a shadow plant (Hence the name), then you'll wanna bring in Moonflower to power him up. You can also bring in some other shadow plants with great abilities. There will be Zombie Chickens on the loose, so bring in Lightning Reed, although it gets a weak buff in the tournament. The following zombies you must look out for: * * * * * The following plants Must be used: * * * * This way, you'll be able to but some shadow effects to the zombies. In case of emergency, use Stallia or any other slowing plant to slow them down. Be carful as the Hair Metal Gargantuar will emit shockwaves, destroying any plants in it's way. Parsnip's Tournament For Parsnip's Tournament, you can see that the whole lawn is covered in sun tombstones. There is no starting sun since the entire lawn is covered. Also, the Buffz & Bruisez feature will give the Spear-mint Plant Family a strong buff, whereas giving the Enforce-mint family a weak buff. So using plants, such as Grave Buster and Laser Bean are required. . Plants you should use: (Optional) Note: Grave Buster is required in tournament. You'll be defenseless without him. Once the battle begins, plant a Grave Buster on one of the five Tombstones closes to the house. next, plant a Gold Bloom where the Tombstone was. This'll give you some starting sun to plant some laser Beans. The Laser Bean will destroy the other eight Tombstones in front of it, giving 800 sun in total. Once the lawn is clear, you can start planting. Another way you can do this is if you destroy a Tombstone further away from the house, then plant a Bombard-mint, which'll do damage to lots of Tombstones around it. Works better if you have an upgraded Bombard-mint as it'll make more explosions. Avoid using Parsnip, since the family he's in has a weak buff in the tournament. Homing Thistles Tournament TBA Tournament This'll be added when the next tournament is avalible. remember, new tournaments every Tuesday! Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Strategies